


His Ways

by yincredible



Series: OCD Kageyama [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kageyama Has OCD, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yincredible/pseuds/yincredible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata knows that Kageyama's ways aren't always 'normal', but he never minded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Ways

It was after a practice match that Hinata first noticed Kageyama's more odd mannerisms. He would never admit how closely he'd been watching, but he began to take note of the way he walked. One foot after the other, the same distance between every step. Avoiding lines on the court, and then cracks in the pavement on their way home. Walking directly in the middle and seeming confused and awkward when he was too much to one side. He had spent the whole walk wondering whether he should ask about it, but they reached the point where they had to split off before he could. Though he noticed it again and again, he bit his tongue every time he thought about questioning it.

A hand on his shoulder. That was all it took for Kageyama to stiffen, to suddenly seem distracted and worried. Hinata had grown accustomed to this, and had gradually learnt that he should either not touch him at all or put his hands on both shoulders. He didn't understand why, but that appeared to calm the setter down. That was when he relaxed, let go of the breath that he seemed to be holding. It didn't seem to make any sense, and he couldn't see why it was so different, but he had accepted it and chosen not to think too much about it. He focused instead on making sure the other was comfortable.

At lunchtime one day, he discovered another trait of Kageyama's. He had gotten milk for him, bringing it over and placing it next to the other with a smile. The confusion he felt when the other didn't pick it up was still clear in his mind, and there was a short while of silence before Kageyama asked quietly if he could drink it. Hinata remembered being surprised and taken aback, but he just nodded, confirming that he could. Looking relieved, it was only then that his partner picked up the drink. Watching this trait, he found that it was similar to the way he never asked for a high five, instead waiting for someone else to offer one. It had been difficult to pinpoint this trait, but he put it down to a need for permission. Though he hadn't a clue why permission was so important to Kageyama, he'd again decided not to ask questions, and to instead just ensure that he didn't leave Kageyama waiting for it too often.

At practice, he noticed the way Kageyama stretched. Watched him lean forward in the same way every time, always reaching out the same amount and then tapping the toes of his trainers a number of times before moving. He did that three times, then stood up to stretch his arms. First over his head, then in front of him, then behind him. Then he repeated it until that too had been done three times. Next he would jog, always following the same line on the court but never touching it. He started at the right corner every time, did three laps, then stopped. That was his warm-up routine. Three lots of three, or nine in total. Occasionally Hinata wondered whether it was to do with the number on his jersey, or if he was just used to the routine he had. But whenever warm-ups were cut short, he began to look worried, perhaps even anxious. He always wanted to offer a reassuring touch from beside him, but he worried about making it worse by only touching one side, so he left it alone. He made sure that others gave his friend space, though.

He was staying for the night when Kageyama seemed to be in a panicked state, pacing in an awkward manner. Looking closer, he noticed that the pacing wasn't regular like it would be for most, but rather calculated, with each step deliberate and aimed at exact spots. This wasn't the way he usually walked, but he seemed to be worse than normal tonight. Each trait seemed to be acting up more, and he tried to talk to him to calm him down. It resulted in his name being repeated, ten times if he had counted right. The same number on his jersey. His gaze held a questioning look, but it was gentle too, and he didn't interrupt as Kageyama spoke. Instead he reached out, carefully taking both of Kageyama's hands into both of his own. He tried to make eye contact but the setter didn't seem to like it, so he didn't keep trying. Instead, he asked quietly if it was okay to hold his hands like this. He got a nod as a reply, and they sat that way for a long while as Kageyama appeared to struggle with his own mind before finally calming down.

Over time, he discovered the things Kageyama preferred. Kisses on the cheek had to be repeated on the other side but still made him uncomfortable sometimes, so it was better to gently press his lips to his forehead or the tip of his nose instead. Holding both hands was good but didn't work when walking, so they saved it for when they were alone and could do so. Hugs from behind were okay, but hugs from the front were nicer and prevented those few times where he jumped at the touch. When he fell asleep, Kageyama had to fluff his pillow three times, straighten his blankets another three times, and kiss Hinata's forehead three times to finish the set of nine. He'd confessed once that it had been difficult without a third part to the set, and had blushed when he'd said that he was glad for Hinata's presence.

Their first kiss was awkward but good. He gave the permission that Kageyama needed one summer afternoon by quietly telling him that if he ever wanted to kiss, he'd like to. He'd never forget the way the two hands gently touched against his cheeks, hesitant as though unsure until Hinata had given a tiny nod. The kiss was short but left both grinning. Hinata skipped on the way home, but stopped every few seconds to let Kageyama catch up as he avoided cracks and kept in the centre as much as he could.

Getting an apartment together taught him that Kageyama liked to check things, always saying it'd just be one more time but always only stopping when he got to nine times. Hinata always waited, patient and gentle, offering a hug when his boyfriend was finally ready to go to bed. Nights could be difficult sometimes if it had been a particularly bad day, but generally it seemed to be easy for the setter to slip into the warm comfort of the bed and hold onto Hinata as they slept. He found it easier to resist the need to be touched on both sides over time, and nights soon became almost flawless almost every time.

He said 'I do' nine times.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it !!  
> this one went into his compulsions a lot more and i managed to keep them separate from my own (i also have ocd!!)
> 
> if you have suggestions for more ocd kageyama fics, feel free to ask about them !!  
> i can't guarantee that i'll do them, but i always need inspiration anyway c:


End file.
